Imagine
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened in Saving the World and Other Exterme Sports. OCxGazzy
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my version of what SHOULD have happened in STWAOES...**

**Flame: She has a new OC**

**Khaos: Crazy**

**Tori: Of COURSE she's gonna be crazy!**

**Chaos: *Sigh* Rose doesn't own...MR**

**Me: Damn straight! -**

"To begin, Omega will vanquish an obsolete but some what successful human-avain hybrid," said the Dicrector. "And that will be a symbol for how everything will go from here on."

I stiffened and stared at her.

The Director looked back at me.

"Right, Max?"

Have I mentioned how much I can't stand despotic psychopaths? Why, yes, Max, you have. Like, a couple hundred times.

Well, it's for reasons like _this._

"Maximum Ride and Omega will fight to the death," said the Director merrily, as if announcing the next croquet competition. Off to the side, I heard a door open and close quietly.

"Excuse me?" A female voice questioned. Every mutant, clone, and psychopath turned to the voice. There stood a nine-year-old girl. She had black hair with a blue highlight and silver eyes, she wore black skinny jeans with chains, black shoes, and a black shirt that read "Keep Away From The Book, And No One Loses A Finger." She was pale and had one eyebrow raised in question.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?" the Director screamed.

"Guard Dog was off duty." The girl shruged.

"Then way are you out?" the Director asked in a furious voice. The mutants in the courtyard seemed to know and understand who this girl was.

The girl turned to me, "I wanted to ask if I could assisst Miss. Maximum Ride

**Me: I know that most of that was from pg 344 and 345 but I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to…**

WinterSky101

**Me:…..*face palm*…..*head desk***

**Flame: Ha ha! You're a loser!**

**Chaos: ...If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all…**

**Tori: Honestly, only one person? **

**Khaos: Yeah, it is sad**

**Tori: Still not used to her actually talking**

**Me: I don't own MR**

**Chaos: Not even if you dress up as JP for Halloween**

**Flame: Or if you kill him and fake his will to say that it belongs to you**

**Tori: *edges away***

**Chaos: *face palm***

**Khaos: *sigh***

**Me: On with my story (THERE'S A CHALLENGE AT THE BOTTOM)**

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" The Director screamed, but the little girl ignored her and glided, literally glided, through the parting crowd to get to me and my merry band of mutants.

"Maximum Ride, Angel Ride, Nudge Ride, Ari Ride-Batchelder, and Total Ride, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl's voice was childish but it had a hard edge to it and she never moved to shake our hands, just looked at each of us as she said our name, acknowledging us.

"And just who are you?" I asked cautiously. She was important enough to make waves and powerful enough to be feared.

"My name is Imagine, do you accept my offer?" Man, this kid seemed to have a one track mind. I looked at Angel, Nudge, Total, and Ari, then Imagine. Honestly, what kind of name is that? Not that I can talk as my name is Maximum and I run around with people named Fang and the Gasman. I hope they get here soon. Off Track! I need to get back to the real world.

"What's in it for you?" I questioned shrewdly. Really, no one does anything for free these days.

"Freedom and a chance to annoy the heck out of fart-face, of course." Ah, another Director hater.

"Hmm, deal."

"Good choice, Miss Maximum, this battle will be far easier for you now." I looked to Angel for reassurance of my choice.

You did the right thing, Max. She's reliable and powerful but she has secrets and tricks up her sleeves. 

Thanks Angel.

Angel smiled up at me before I looked up front to see the Director screaming her head off about disrespecting experiments and against the rules. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Imagine smirking up at the Director smugly. It took five minutes for that woman to calm down and when she did she grabbed the microphone.

"Imagine, come here right this instant."

"Na."

"YOU WILL STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE!"

"Foolishness? This is foolishness? You stop this tournament and I shall stop this 'foolishness!' No? Then we continue. Let the tournament between Subject 0, AKA Omega, and Subject 01, AKA Maximum Ride, with the assistance of Subject Alpha, AKA Imagine, begin!"

**Me: You have to love Imagine.**

**Flame: She's my favorite!**

**Khaos: She's ok**

**Chaos: This was fascinating**

**Tori: Challenge!: If any one can guess correct background information, they get to have an OC they created in this story. Who is she? What is her power? Where was she seen in the books? Who are her siblings (if any)? Who are (is) her parent(s)? Questions like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to:**

WinterSky101

…

**Me: Depression**

**Chaos: Hopefully this 'More Words, More Reviewers/Readers' idea of yours works, Rose**

**Khaos: Doubtful**

**Me: Depression**

**Tori: You guys are being so cruel to our Creator. Come on, lets all cheer her up!**

**Chaos: …You're only nice to her when you want something.**

**Tori: I gasp in astonishment Madam. How could you think something so low of me?**

**Khaos: Easily.**

**Tori: You two are so cruel to me.**

**Flame: Don't worry Tori! I'll always be your friend!**

**Tori: Oh, yay.**

**Chaos: As I don't think that our fearless Creator will be getting out of her Corner of Depression any time soon, I shall say that she does not own Maximum Ride, just Imagine.**

**Flame: If she created the little kid too, does that me that she'll be joining us in our conversions soon?**

**Khaos: Hn.**

**Tori: Oh gods, what if she's another Flame. I don't think I'll be able to handle two of them!**

**Flame: Hey! I'm not that bad! Right, oh wonderful Creator?**

**Me: Depression**

**Chaos: …that is a good question. Lets us ask Rose. LATER. Now, enjoy the next chapter of Imagine!**

Imagine 3

"Is there anything I should be worried about, kid?" I asked the gothic child.

"Unless you are talking about the fact that you have a 64.29773 percent chance that you will be brutally murdered during this little battle, then no, there is nothing that you should be worried about at the moment." Imagine responded dryly, her eyes never moving from the stare down she was having with the Director.

"…I rather like those odds, kid." I glanced over at the 8-year-old to see that a smirk had appeared on her young face.

"So, you want to die." She muttered quietly before giving a slight cough and speaking louder. "Come now, Ms. Hitler, it's rude to keep your loyal subjects waiting." Imagine sang, throwing her hands up and twirling around before falling into an exaggerated bow. I am really starting to actually like this kid with her mocking ways and mischievous gleam. She kind of reminds me of a female mixture of Iggy and Gazzy. I ignored my train of thought, turned away from the amusing girl, and looked back at my mini-group of misfits.

"Please be careful Max, I can't stand to lose you too!" Nudge gasped out as she clung to my arm. Total, the annoying mutt that he is, spoke with obvious panic coating his words, as if he did not believe that I would survive. He had his paws on my legs in order for him to get a better angle to look into my eyes as he tried to give me unhelpful 'tips' on how to survive. Really, why would I need to know that Americans had supported Nazi's before the begging of the war or that suicide can be considered honorable in Japan? Maybe the mutt is hinting at something. I narrowed my eyes at him as he chuckled weakly.

Ari, my recently discovered baby (half?) brother, just gave me a quick hug, conveying his meaning easily –Don't die yet- What surprised me was Angel's reaction. She marched straight over to Imagine and stared deep into her eyes. Imagine barely even blinked. I hope she isn't thinking of controlling Imagine, she is an ally at the moment.

"Since your past is bleak and future bleaker, my trust in you is minimal." Angel stated smoothly, standing on her tippy-toes in an attempt to stare directly into Imagine's silver eyes.

"I would have been concerned had you trusted me blindly, Cornelia." Before I could question Imagine's words, The Director snapped out of her funk.

"Alright Cilamorana, you can have it your way." Giggling scattered the field. That is one seriously messed up name, Kill-a-more-a-na. Wow. I just want to smack whoever named their poor daughter that…bizarre name.

Max, you do realize that that was the name of someone that is in this field, right?

Really, Angel? Who?...Wait. No way.

"I TOLD you not to call me that!" Imagine-Cilamorana shouted ferociously at the sadistic psychopath the creeps here call a leader.

"So…your name is…Cilamorana?" Ari questioned quietly. Sadly, he seemed to have chosen the wrong question as Imagine-Cilamorana turned on him, looking as if she was about to bite his head off.

"I did not choose my name! My crack head of a mother named me!" She snarled at him, disgust and anger oozing from her voice. As much as it pains me to admit it, she looks adorable with her face like that, trying to snarl. Almost like a lion cub trying to stare down and angry elephant. Or like a puppy trying to appear threatening to a full grown Doberman. It just doesn't work and only serves to make them look cuter.

On stage, the Director clenched her jaws and fisted her hands. Why would she have such a reaction to Imagine-Cilamorana's angry comment? I narrowed my eyes, there is definitely something else going on here.

"So, you don't like your name?" Nudge asked, hesitantly, honestly shocked at the mere thought of it.

"My NAME is Imagine, call me nothing else!" Imagine barked, still fuming.

"But Cilamorana-!"

"Is not my name!"

I sighed; time to be the harsh leader. "Cilamorana, Imagine, whatever you want to call yourself, you need to understand that WE don't know our real names, if we have any. The fact that you KNOW your mother given name and reject it is not something that we can ever understand."

"You…you don't know your names?" Cilamorana-Imagine seemed completely confused beyond belief. Why this little tidbit stunned our little 'heroine' so much, was something that confused me a little. The fact that she knows our names and how strange they are should have tipped her off to some degree. She shook her head as if to dismiss a thought. "Anyway, my name is Imagine, nothing more, nothing less."

By now, everyone was just staring at us, even Omega and Director. She seemed to be giving us our space, as if she was hesitant to interrupt our conversation. Her eyes were locked on Imagine's form, though. I discreetly watched the seething girl closely. What is it about her that stops our enemies in their tracks and makes them fearful to even approach us? Heck, now that I'm actually looking, there is at least two feet separating Imagine from any other experiment in the Field of Doom. Not to mention none of them even dared to look her in the eyes. Who, exactly, IS this kid?

"Well, I think that your name is cute," Ari stated bluntly, looking Imagine directly in the eye. I observed that as he did so, the experiments behind Ari flinched and gazed at him as if they were expecting him to spontaneously combust.

Imagine blushed. Multiple experiments blinked in shock and one or two actually screamed. I even saw a couple of them faint. My danger and What-The-Heck alarm immediately jumped from three to forty-nine. Just what did Imagine do to cause so much fear from such a normal reaction?

"That is NOT the POINT! You! Start this test-challenge-contest-thingy- GAH!"

The Director of Evil, AKA Mommykinz, turned to smirk maliciously at me, ignoring Imagine's angry and embarrassed ranting in the background. I really hope you don't forget that you're supposed to help me, Kid. If you do, it might mean the death of my mini-flock. I have lost enough; please don't make me lose more.

"Yes, the first challenge is about to begin. Please do prepare yourself, Maximum Ride. I'm looking forward to the show."

**Chaos: There you go.**

**Me: Depression**

**Chaos: Hopefully, at least one of you will review, other than WinterSky101, and get Rose out of this depression.**

**Me: Depression**

**Flame: There, there, Creator, your not that bad, just not well liked, is all. Its not your fault.**

**Me: DEPRESSION**

**Khaos: Idiot**

**Tori: That only made it worse! Here, let me try. Its okay, Rose, they'll like this chapter for sure. Its not like it's a bad story or anything, just different and short and kind of boring with no real point to it and…**

**Chaos: I think that you have done enough, Tori. Look, she even has her own raincloud now.**

**Me: DEPRESSION**

**Chaos: *sigh* Review, please, and see all of you again by the end of this week.**


End file.
